Betrayal
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: Harry at the abusive Dursley's is saved by the most unexpected person, Voldemort.Now instead of being a prisoner Voldemort gives him a fancy room and doesn't kill him? And what's this talk of powers hidden by a certain headmaster?SLASH DRACO/HARRY
1. Save Me

**Betrayal**

**Author's Note: I originally had at least seven chapters of this story but then I accidental deleted it so now I'm going to be rewriting it from what I can remember. Has dark themes, self-harm, rape, alcohol, cussing, and abuse, also SLASH.**

**Chapter One: Save Me  
**

**Harry's Pov**

I sighed heavily as I pulled the last of the weeds from the garden and I straightened up my back cracking and my face twisting in pain as my muscles let out a scream. I had been working out here in the hot sun for at least six hours. Ordered to pick out every last weed and make my Aunt's garden look beautiful.

But at least it gave me something to do then to sit around and think of…**_ him_** all day long like I have done so at night while I tried to sleep but failed miserably. i haven't slept in ages, my slumber plagued with nightmares of **_him,_** of Sirius, my godfather.

The sound of a car door being slammed awakened me from my thoughts and my head turned sharply to the drive way to see my Uncle getting out of his car. It was parked crookedly and there was a bottle of whiskey in his hands. This was never a good sign.

When he saw me his face turned a pinkish color and my mind screamed at me to run but I knew better than that. Running only made him madder and my situation worse.

"Boy, get inside! NOW!" My uncle roared, slurring his words slightly and I quickly stumbled inside knowing what was going to come next. I went up to my room and heard the slow pounds of his heavy footsteps on the stairs as they groaned and creaked under his weight.

Suddenly my door slammed open with a bang and my Uncle slammed it shut advancing towards me. I stood my ground, trying not to let the fear show in my eyes.

I didn't flinch as his fist flew out, hitting me in the jaw and sending waves of pain throughout me. I fell to the ground and his fat foot connected with my weak stomach.

"You fucking freak! It's all your fault. You used your freakish magic to get me fired and you're going to pay for what you did you FUCKING FAGOT!" He screamed down at me picking me up by my hair and throwing me down on the ground again.

With wide terrified eyes I watched him unbutton his pants and rip off his belt. He cracked it and I felt the leather cut into my skin and the metal tear open my flesh painfully. He repeated this again and again until I was bleeding thoroughly and groaning in pain.

What I wasn't expecting was his beefy hands to viciously rip off my own pants and my boxers leaving me exposed. He already hurt me this is where he usually stops.

With a cruel grin on his lips he reached down and fisted my dick. I held back a shout on my lips knowing this would make him madder. With a disgusted snarl he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up so I was resting on my knees and so I was right in front of him.

"Go ahead fagot, do what you do to all your other freaky fagots," he snarled with threatening eyes. Gulping and eyes wide with brimming tears my mouth latched onto his dick and he moved my head back and forth so I was fully sucking his erection.

My eyes burned and I felt a few tears slip and I struggled to remain in control of my emotions. After what seemed forever he let me go and pushed me down onto the floor on my stomach and he straddled me, pinning my head to the floor harshly.

Viciously he thrust himself inside of me and I screamed out in unexpected pain and he laughed cruelly. This game went on for hours, beefy hands squeezing flesh, leaving bruises, and thrusting harshly. Nails scraping against my skin cutting me open and letting me bleed.

When he was done with me I was on the floor, curled up. My blood pooling on the floor, and tears rolling down my face as sobs racked my body, he aimed one last kick into my side and left me alone in the dark wishing I could die.

Wanting to stop this endless pain that burned inside of me.

If Sirius were here he would save me. He would take me away from this awful place filled with disgusting people.

_Too bad you killed him, _a nasty voice snarled in my mind and another choking sob racked my body as I begged my godfather to come back and save me.

Exhausted I let unconsciousness take me an my head collapsed to the floor splashing in the puddle of my on blood.

**_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter the next one will be up soon. Now if you could please click that little green and white box that says Review Alert I think and feel free to type whatever you want in that box._**


	2. Rescued

**Betrayal**

**Previous: **If Sirius were here he would save me. He would take me away from this awful place filled with disgusting people. _Too bad you killed him, _a nasty voice snarled in my mind and another choking sob racked my body as I begged my godfather to come back and save me. Exhausted I let unconsciousness take me and my head collapsed to the floor splashing in the puddle of my own blood.

**Chapter Two: Rescue**

**Severus's Pov**

I watched Tom pace back and forth in his room. He had summoned me here to tell me something and I waited patiently as he got his thoughts together. I always knew how to act around The Dark Lord. I had since I was little. When I had basically grown up with him as if I was his little brother and he was my older brother.

It was years before I had went to Hogwarts when he had saved me and I had become forever loyal to him.

His death eaters had come to kill my father. I didn't understand why then, but know that I am older I do. My father had murdered my mother like the abusive jackass he was and my mother had been a death eater. Her death was avenged as I watched from a little hideout under the coffee table. I watched as the man I hated with all of my heart died.

Then he came, Lord Voldemort. He found me under the coffee table and took one look at my abused state. Bruises over my body, my back covered in scratches and scars. He took me to his manor that night, something Dumbeldore never knew and never would.

He took care of me, trained me, and forever on then I was loyal to him and only him. Now I work as I spy to Dumbeldore, my most hated job, but it seems I am the only qualified to do the job.

"Tom, is there something you wanted to tell me?" I asked him softly as he paced. I was allowed to call him by his first name when we were not in front of his other followers. He didn't want them knowing that he favored others more highly.

"Yes Severus, I can't explain it but Potter and I have a connection ever since I used his blood to come back." He explained not looking up, still pacing madly.

I studied him for a minute. He looked like he had when he first found me, a twenty year old guy, with black hair and deep blue eyes. I had made a potion so he could have his own appearance back.

I nodded at him and waited for him to continue.

"And in the connection I can feel all of his really powerful emotions which by the way, is mostly anger!" He told me smirking. "But last night I woke up in the middle of the night and I felt, completely hopeless, in pain, ugh and violated. It was…weird." He told me searching for the right word.

"Do you think something happened to him?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, Potter doesn't just randomly feel this way all the time. I want to go check up on him, just to make sure Dumbeldore hasn't tried to kill him yet or anything." He told me, stopping his pacing to face me.

I nodded and he told me where to apparate to. As we walked around Little Whington, looking for Potter's home I wondered if Dumbeldore really had killed him. It was highly possibly as Dumbeldore has only been using Potter as a tool to defeat Voldemort all of these years.

In all of my talks with Dumbeldore I have find he is more and more paranoid about Potter's growing power. He has never mentioned killing him, but I know it has crossed his mind.

Soon we found Number Four Privet Drive in the maze of the similar looking houses and instead of knocking we barged right in. The door slammed against the wall and a fat man came running out of the living room. His face was red in anger as he lumbered out, looking like a pink whale.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY HOME!" He roared at us, spit flying out of his mouth.

"We are looking for Harry Potter." Tom said smoothly and the muggle seemed to get even redder in rage if that was possible. I watched as his fat eyes glanced at the stairs.

"HE ISN'T HERE! THE FREAK RAN AWAY!" He bellowed at us stumbling forth trying to punch us but missing as we slid smoothly out of his way. The smell of alcohol littered the air, the stench coming from his mouth as he yelled.

He lunged at us and Tom quickly killed him and with a shared look we headed upstairs to where the muggle had looked when we had mentioned Potter.

Tom and I tried the three doors and finally came together at the last one which was bolted shut by three locks. We opened the door to get the shock of our lives.

Harry Potter lay, sprawled out on his bed covered in dried blood and black and purple bruises. His shirt was slashed open, most likely from a belt I guessed. We raced over to him without a word and Tom lifted him gently as he could into his arms.

He was sleeping as I could see the faint rise and fall of his chest. Cuts and scars covered his back, arms, and wrists. Blood coated him along with bruises.

Anger surge through me and I watched as Tom's face morphed into pure utter rage. I have known for a while that Tom has felt a slight protection over the boy ever since they had been connected. Of course Potter had never seen it, his head being filled with Dumbeldore's lies.

Potter's eyes fluttered open momentarily and I saw the pained and broken look in those emerald orbs.

"Don't hurt me, please?" He mumbled most likely not recognizing us as his eyes slid closed in a second and he fell back asleep. I exchanged a look with Tom.

I knew instantly who did it and I wished Tom had not killed his Uncle so we could have tortured him until he begged for merciful death.

It was sad to say but Harry Potter looked like me when I was little and when Voldemort had found me, beaten and broken.

"What do we do with him?" I asked as I stared at the boy I hated all those years feeling guilty of how hard I had made his life when it was clear it was bad enough.

Voldemort answered me with determination in his voice and I knew what the answer would be before he spoke.

"Home," He muttered staring down at the broken child, limp in his arms.

_**Please review, I hope you all liked the chapter! Review if you want to see how Harry reacts to all of this!**_


	3. Betrayed

**Betrayal**

**Chapter Three: Betrayed**

**Previous: **Voldemort answered me with determination in his voice and I knew what the answer would be before he spoke.

"Home," He muttered staring down at the broken child, limp in his arms.

**_Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. Read, enjoy, review!_**

**Harry's POV**

My eyes fluttered open to meet only darkness. I instantly knew something was wrong when I noticed I was laying on the most comfortable bed in my life and the pain in my body was only a dull throb inside of me instead of a roaring fire of blinding pain that would have me screaming in agony.

I sat up cautiously and felt a sting roll down my back but I ignored it. My eyes adjusted to the room slightly and I saw I was in a room, which was definitely not my room at the Dursley's. The walls were black as was the carpet and the room was large and spacious with a desk, where Hedwig sat, tilting her head at me curiously. My trunk was pressed against the far wall.

I looked to the bedside table and saw my glasses weren't there. I looked around to find I had perfect vision and could see clearly. Confused I reached up to my eyes and confirmed my glasses weren't there. Someone had fixed my vision, the question was who?

I sat there in the room noticing there was no door and the window I could see had the faint glow that signaled a magical shield kept it locked up tight. I sighed and sat there staring up at the ceiling trying to remember how I came to get to this mysterious room.

I was at the Dursley's he just beat me and raped me. Then I was lying there ready to die and then….two familiar faces had rushed into my room and picked me up. My eyes snapped open wider as I recalled the two blurry images of the people I had seen. Tom Riddle in all of his twenty year old glory and Snape, who I recalled for once in my life, was not scowling at me.

I jumped out of bed to see I was in a pair of black silk pajamas and nothing else. I glanced nervously around the room knowing exactly where I was. Riddle Manor, _his, _house. Lord Voldemort had kidnapped me.

**Voldemort's POV  
**I was awoken at three in the morning to see Severus telling me had got an alert that Potter had awoken. We both walked over to his room, a few halls down from mine. He had been out for two days, waking up only for a few seconds to mumble something about not touching him and then falling right back asleep.

Those two days had given me a reason to keep him here as I studied him while he was asleep. The boy was powerful, even with all the magical blocks that dick of a headmaster had placed on him so he would never grow out of control as Albus Dumbeldore predicted he would.

He held so much power in him as of course the whole Wizarding World had suspected. But not for what they had suspected he would use it for. With Severus at my side we had researched everything from Potter's family history to everything else about the boy after Sev had reported Dumbeldore was merely only using him as a tool of power.

We had found he was related to Salzar Slytherin, where most of his power came from and where he had actually gotten his parsaltongue abilities. He was also very distantly related to Merlin, which also gave him the other half of his incredible power. With training he could be equal to my abilities in no time.

We had also found out the prophecy was fake and Dumbeldore had tricked Sev which he was unbelievable pissed off at. Dumbeldore had made it up to give Harry a drive to kill me and me a motive to kill him because either way one of us or in his mind, hopefully both, will die, killing two very powerful wizards and giving him the space to take over the Wizarding World.

That is why he is here, because I am going to train Harry Potter as my heir

We entered his room, the door magically appearing in the wall, to find the boy pacing in front of the window looking extremely angry.

"It won't open, it has spells protecting it Harry." I informed the boy. He looked up and more fury ignited in his eyes and he backed away from us.

"We didn't come here to hurt you Potter." Sev told him gently.

"You're a traitor! Dumbeldore trusted you and all along you've just been working for him!" Potter snarled in such a hateful tone I was surprised. I didn't know Dumbeldore's Golden Boy could be filled with such hate.

"Yes, it may be true Severus works for me and not Dumbeldore but Harry you've overlooked an important fact about Dumbeldore, he betrayed you too." I countered with him and he narrowed his eyes into slits.

"Liar." He hissed.

"Really now then tell me Harry if I'm wrong. I walked into your home at Privet Drive with no wards going off and with no Order members or Dumbeldore himself coming to save you. He was lying about the blood wards that could "keep me out and you safe," and do you want to know why?" I asked him and I saw the first spark of confusion and doubt in those green orbs. He didn't respond but I kept going.

"Because he doesn't care whether I kill you or not because frankly Harry he's debating on killing you himself or not." I saw the hurt flash across the boy's eyes and he lowered his head away from us and I felt a twinge of guilt in my words, wishing I had phrased that differently.

"You're a tool to him Harry and that's all you ever were because you hold so much power inside you. You see he faked the prophecy because he knew how powerful you would be so either I would kill you or you would kill me. He wanted me to kill your parents so he could get his claws on you Harry. He was using you from the start. Then he sent you to the Dursley's obviously where it would be easiest for me to get to you where no wizards live and where you can't even use your magic." I explained to him trying to get him to see it. Doubt swirled in those green orbs only mixed with his ever present anger.

I knew I was making sense to him but he couldn't accept it. There was too much denial in his eyes.

"You are a pawn to him Harry but I'll never do that to you." I reassured him gently.

"You kidnapped me." He snarled immediately looking pleased that he finally had found something to argue about.

"I saved you." I countered with a knowing look as my eyes raked over the many scars and wounds covering his bare chest. He dropped his gaze a blush forming over it as he realized we knew everything.

I sighed knowing I could reason no more with him but the seed of doubt had been planted in his mind and soon he would realize the truth.

"Get a good night sleep Harry. Tomorrow you wake up at nine A.M, shower, dress and we will come get you." I told him.

"What are you going to do with me?" He asked uncertainly looking nervous.

I smirked at him. "Train you to become my heir." I answered and the door appeared in front of us and with that Sev and left, a string of curses from the boy following us as the door vanished.

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! _**


	4. My Little Serpent

_**Betrayal**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long :D**_

_**Previous: **_"What are you going to do with me?" He asked uncertainly looking nervous.

I smirked at him. "Train you to become my heir." I answered and the door appeared in front of us and with that Sev and left, a string of curses from the boy following us as the door vanished.

_**Chapter Four: My Little Serpent**_

**Harry's POV**

I awoke to find I was blind.

Then I realized the only reason I couldn't see was because there were two post-it notes stuck over my eyes. Groaning I sat up and pulled them off to find notes on the back.

The first one read: _**Harry, remember take a shower and get dressed in the clothes in your closet and then burn those damn rags you were wearing before. We need to work on your fashion sense.**_

I rolled my eyes and groaned again as I looked around and remembered how I was imprisoned in Voldemort's damn house.

I read the second one wearily. _**We'll come get you when you're done so we can all have a "talk." By the way, we **__**need**__** to get rid of those god awful glasses, they make you look like a skinny owl.**_

I shook my head as I threw the post it notes down and went to look at the clothes in my closet already guessing they would be green and silver robes covered in snakes. I was surprised to find actually good looking clothes. In fact they were something I would wear.

There were dark jeans and dark shirts, mostly tight v-necks and a few shirts with wizard bands on them. I found brand new black sneakers in the closet too.

But since they were from Voldemort and he had given me to direct orders to wear them I decided not to. With a sly grin I pulled out my old, blood, ripped clothes from the Dursley's and headed into the bathroom.

I stopped in the middle of the bathroom with an awed look. With no others words to describe it was fucking _huge._

There was a large shower and a huge bath like in the prefect's bathroom. There were a group of huge sinks and all of them bathroom ideas you could imagine. Lotion, cologne, shampoo, conditioner, every scented soap.

I raised my eyebrows and finally stepped into the shower. I winced as the steaming water hit my aching muscles. Looking down I found I was still covered in scars. The wounds were closed, thanks to Voldemort and Snape, I grudgingly admitted.

But my body was still marred with huge, gaping red scars. They covered my back, my chest, and of course all down my arms in little criss-cross patterns. The scars that were just as much mine as my Uncle's.

The scars that I had free willingly carved into my skin. The scars that I hated as much as I loved them.

With disgust I stepped out of the shower and pulled on my old rags. I was covered in dried blood, and the clothes were ripped and torn.

But at least they were my clothes.

I stepped out into my room, trying to brush my hair, but as always failing miserably. Voldemort and Snape were sitting on my bed. When I came out I could see the fury sprout in Voldemort's eyes and I felt myself unconsciously flinch away to the other side of the room where Hedwig's cage now sat.

Snape was smirking at me looking amused as Voldemort got up. I stood strong, grinning wickedly up at Voldemort as he strode over towards me.

"Potter?" He asked in a tight voice.

"Yes Volide?" I asked in a sweet voice.

He arched an eyebrow at my nickname for him.

"What are you wearing?"

I looked down confused as if I didn't know what he was talking about. "My clothes of course!"

"Why aren't you wearing the clothes I told you to wear instead of those damn rags?" Voldemort asked me his volume rising as his irritation escalated.

"Because, I don't like you." I answered simply shrugging.

Voldemort let out a long deep sigh and raised his wand. I flinched again thinking he was going to torture me.

Instead he mumbled some word and my clothes tore themselves up into tiny pieces leaving me standing in only my gryffindor boxers, golden material with red lions all over them. I yelped in surprise and shot him a look of pure outrage feeling my cheeks tint a dark red.

"Hmmmmm, house pride." Voldemort commented, now smirking down at me. I huffed furiously and went over to the damn closet and shoved the damn clothes onto me.

"That's my little serpent." Voldemort announced pinching my cheek mockingly. I growled up at him.

"What did you just call me?" I snarled glaring up at him.

He faked a look of innocence. "My little serpent of course!" He mocked, doing what I had been doing just a few minutes before.

"I am not your little serpent." I answered coldly.

"Why of course you are Harry. You just have to get used to it of course. Now come on, we are going down to breakfast so we can have our talk." Voldemort announced flashing me a brilliant smile. I felt my stomach churn in dread as I remembered that he wanted to talk to me.

How much did he already know? He obviously knew I was abused. But did he know about the rape, the sexual abuse, and the cutting? Did he know some of the scars that marred my body were my own?

Grudgingly I let them both lead me out and down the long corridors. We passed a few death eaters who reared their heads in either surprise or triumph.

Stupid death eaters.

_**Sorry it was so short, I'll try to update soon but I need you guys to tell me what you think of this story so far. Bad, good, needs changes?**_


End file.
